The Coming of the Light
by Syae Telwth and Ryung Jaekk
Summary: WAY AU. And No YAOI, Ryu the great dragon of the world has been reduced to a normal human, what is he to do? Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Okay all this is my first story for BoF. Be warned that this is AU and right now I am debating on wether to use BoF4 or Bof3 characters. Also most of the names that I have used, they have been made up. But anyway I almost forgot my disclaimer: Well I do not own anything that belongs to Capcom but the plot is mine. There, but some day! Runs away as Capcom sends agents out to get her Well On with the story!

It started before the time of the Great Empire, almost ten thousand years ago...

The races were divided and chaos stretched across all of the land, and arcane powers ruled. It was not until seven brave priestess came together and called out seven gods, each to guide and protect seven different lands, the Wind Dragon Shiori, the Flame Dragon Ragnok, the Water Dragon Suein, the Earth Dragon Beda, the Metal Dragon Fuuin, the Grass Dragon Kuushia, and the Dragon of Darkness Makada. But another dragon was called, Ryu the Divine Dragon to watch over the rest and to bring about the first order. Ryu in his might separated each of the lands and the dragons and set down the laws. His strength was amazing and he sent the dragons to seven different areas on the main continent. Ryu saw that there was a smaller lesser, but there were no inhabitants so the land mass missed the great dragon's eye.

Soon his work was done and Ryu slept for five thousand years. During this time all the world forgot of the Great Dragon and just revered the lesser dragons. Only those who paid direct homage to the Dragon and his subordinate dragons. Life flourished and time went on, but as it was the mortal beings could not refrain from seeking power. A sect of priests who named themselves the followers of the Cristal-tirith, after a being that they called forth from the depth of the nine pits of the abyss. The priests gained power from this being. The sect had all forgotten of the Great Dragon, and they set a plan to gain power; they captured the guardian dragons and killed many of the priestess whom attended to the dragons. The Cristal-Tirith itself was draining the power from the imprisoned dragons and grew stronger. The power that the sect and the Cristal-Tirith had gained was not to be theirs long. Threes priestess escaped the slaughter and used there power to awaken the Great Dragon. Ryu set off and used his power to destroy the evil sect of priests and imprisoned the Cristal-Tirith.

But the sect had been a cautious group and they had hidden most of their greatest magics and summoning spells so that if something was to befall them, somebody later could revive the sect and the Cristal- Tirith.

The danger of the sect and Cristal-Tirith was abated and the world safe for the time being, but Ryu knew that trouble would start again. So he decided to create an Empire, in which it would be easier to defend against large crisis. Ryu just called his country the Empire and on one day everyone in the Empire gathered at the place of Ryu's summoning. Ryu showed himself to them and chose out of the people one who had a good heart and good judgement and made that person the new ruler. Ryu left this person two gifts and three things; the first of the gifts was a beautifully engraved upon and it showed the true reflection of the holder and it could reflect anything that came upon it. The second gift was a pendant that could call Ryu along that it was the official insignia as the Emperor. The pendant was also made the wearer have good judgement and could not be taken off until the ruler was ready to descend from the throne. Ryu also had three laws that he made sure that he wanted to be in place. The first was that the ruler could be either man or woman and didn't have to be confined to the one ruling family. Then each person had to write a summary of the that one year, so that meant that everyone had to know how to read and write

For five thousand years the dragon slept, unknown to all of the world except for the dragons and sect of priestess whom first summoned the dragons. But five thousand years is a very long time for those who die and beings of the mortal world are prone to lust for power and chaos. Powerful sorcerers captured and killed many of the priestess who attended to the dragons and then captured the dragons and used the dragon's power to take over the world. So after a five thousand year sleep, Ryu woke, beseeched by the very order of the priestesses who first called him.

The Divine Dragon smote down the sorcerers and released the dragons, and in this great show of power his great presence was know and Ryu gained the title Great Protector of the World. Ryu knew that he could not leave the world the way it was though because it had fallen into ruin to quickly. So this time he chose from among the peoples a person who would be the ruler and emperor of a very large portion of the world. Into this one person Ryu bestowed the gift of right judgement that would follow the next in line and a pendant that could be used to summon the Divine Dragon in times of peril. Ryu left three things that the emperor was to do, the first being that the order of power was to be the emperor's choice of the most suited person, man or woman, and the order would not be limited to the ruling family, the second thing was that the construction of the empire was to be completed by the emperor and there was to be one shrine that was to be dedicated to Ryu, and the offering was that each year a complete summary of what had happened to be placed in there. That summary was to be complied from every single person and so meaning everyone had to know how to read and write. The last thing was that the emperor was to rule wisely and Ryu would listen to everyone, so if there was word that the emperor was failing he would come and appoint a new one. These were the three things that Ryu required to be done, and after the making of the empire he went back to sleep. Now in the present age Ryu is about to be called again...

Sorry that this is really short but this is only the prologue. I will see if I get at least one review, then I will post chapter one. Umm also I really need a beta right now because as you can see I have terrible grammar. Well I hope that you like this. R&R

currently Green Cheesecake


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Breath of Fire, but I still hope... Someday!

Hey I got my review that I wanted and it made me really happy, so I can post the beginning of the story. Umm... I hope that you like it. So on with the story! And please R&R! I just love reviews and they give me the super juice that I need to keep writing.

**Chapter 1**

An evil sect of priests had secretly taken over the temple of summoning where the Divine Dragon has slept for five thousand years. The sect planned to seal the dragon in the temple and then take over the throne of Muujin Tak the 261st emperor. The sect had almost succeeded, they had stolen the pendant that would call the dragon and had all of the ancient scrolls sorted out, but when they attempted to permanently seal, Ryu's own power was greater than was expected. The force that played on the priests was too great and soon their spells were raging out of hand. So the priests who were still alive ran leaving Ryu to deal with the spells. The great dragon woke and found that his power was dwindling, much of it being sapped and locked away by the partially done seal. But the way that things were going the spells would likely feed off of his power and soon destroy the temple and pretty much everything in the area. With one last great effort Ryu directed the spell at himself, surely thinking that he would be destroyed by his own power. But the spell instead turning into a portal that transported him somewhere...

Ryu woke to find himself in some forest, totally lost. He tried to use his power but felt that a barrier had been put in place. The effort had also left him sick to his stomach and a pounding headache. The great dragon then looked at the predicament at hand. He was in his most meager form and with out the use of much of his power. The weather was turning foul and he did not have anything that would protect his skin from the elements. He was in an unknown forest that would possibly be filled with animals that could easily waste him in this form and being that he was in an unknown forest he had no idea where he could find help. So the best thing that he could do right now would be to find someone before the storm. But in the state that he was in there was no way that he would get very far.

Ryu steeled himself with determination and started walking. Never before had the great dragon had to do anything of this sort but it was refreshing a bit to live like the people that he protected. But Ryu could feel his strength waning as he walked so to keep his mind off it Ryu contemplated how the sect was able to have magic that was powerful enough to weaken him this much. No doubt they summoned a creature from another plane to give them the magic back up. But where did they get the summonings from? So many questions and Ryu was no where that he could see to get the information. The forest that he was in did not look like it was part of the Empire. The terrain and foliage there was different and gave off a different aura compared to the great Dragon's current environment. During Ryu's ponderings a downpour of sleet started, which drenched him to his bones. It was bad enough that he was restricted to his meager human form, but he was unable to summon clothing or such to protect himself from the worst of nature's wrath.

Ryu was starting to fade fast, his breath coming in short quick gasps, and he was shivering uncontrollably. The worst was that is mind was starting to get fuzzy. There were great gaps were the Dragon was unable to remember what had taken place. Ryu knew one thing, that if he didn't get out of the rain fast, he could very well die. It was that thought alone that kept Ryu going, that keep him alive. Ryu's body had given out and he lay there in the middle of the forest under a great tree. His skin was turning blue and he could not feel his fingers, Ryu could feel it; he was dying.

Might it be the luck of dragons, but there was one soul that was out in that very area during the storm. A young woman was running through the rain trying to get back to her home in the woods. She had stayed to late and would have to come up with an excuse to tell her father, but the first thing would be to get home. The young woman's name was Mu, and she was the caretaker of a small temple at the crossroads. She had to go in and clean and set out new offerings and collect the offerings. Mu also was meeting her 'friend'.

So Mu was caught in the storm but it was lucky that she had dressed warmly and had her cloak with her. She had been running for a while trying to get home when she saw that there was a form laying sprawled out on the ground. Mu caught up with curiosity and worry ran over the person wondering, 'What would someone be doing out here in the middle of a storm?'

Mu got close enough to see that the person was not wearing any clothing! Immediately she went to check his pulse and found that the person was barely alive. She took off her cloak, seeing that the storm had almost passed, and set it on the young man. She sat under the tree with him on her lap, trying to warm him up. It was not before the young man started to shiver and the blue pallor left his skin. The timing could not be more perfect, the storm had stopped and there were rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds. Mu still couldn't understand the strange weather that plagued the lesser continent.

The young man that Mu had found still did not look like he was going to wake up; Mu groaned as she realized what she was going to. She wrapped her cloak firmly around the youth, she then picked the boy up, carrying piggy back style. Mu was not far from her home, and soon the girl was entering the gate. She was surprised at how light the youth was and how quickly she was able to get home. Mu was not a warrior woman, she was still pretty strong, but never had she gotten home that quickly. So many things to ponder about.

Mu called out to her father to help her. As she called, a big burly man ran out from the house. He was about to jump on his daughter and berate her for being so late and being caught in the storm. But when he saw that she had someone else with her, he thought that the person with her required more attention. "Papa please grab him and we have to lay him out in the extra bed room. I found in lying in the middle of the forest during the storm. I thought he was going to die, but I was able to warm him up a bit. But he still needs to recover; I'll go inside and get the room ready." Mu said.

Her father who's name is Risho just went to pick up the boy. But as he was able to grab him, the boy's eye's fluttered open stunning both Mu and Risho with the color. Never before had the either of them seen eyes such a stunning blue that was edged with gold. Ryu spoke a few words that Mu and her father were unable to understand before he fell back into unconsciousness.

Ryu woke to a warm bed, and obviously he was alive and very hungry. He was lying in the bed in naught but his skin, but that meant nothing for he still had his life. Ryu thanked the great god that watched over the whole universe. Ryu had spoken with him a few times and now thanked him fervently for watching over him. Ryu looked around to survey his surroundings; he noticed that the room and the exterior were made of wood, a lag cabin. The room was warmed by the sun that was setting in the west, the sun poured light onto the small bed that Ryu was sitting in. A thick cover lay at the foot of the bed and there was a thin sheet that covered him.

Ryu swung himself out of the bed and tested his legs on the floor. His legs were a bit stiff and his body sore but everything else was fine. It was a strange thing for a great guardian god of the world to be thinking such humanly thoughts. Ryu walked over to the door and listened to see who was home. The great dragon heard foot steps of two people in the other room; Ryu decided that he should at least introduce himself to his saviours. He opened the door and saw that an older man was pacing with a young woman who was sitting in a chair by the fire. "Father please... he was out in the storm..."

"Umm... Mea Equmious... Gatkita Muta. Hageowil muetro. Gatkitas Mutayea." Ryu said in the language of the Empire.

Risho and Mu looked at each other trying to figure out what the dragon had been saying. Mu was the first to speak up, "I am sorry stranger but I'm afraid that we don't speak your language."

Ryu looked on and listened to the strange language that these people used. Ryu was a god so he was able to understand what they were saying but he was thinking to himself, 'This is not the language of the empire.' Ryu started again, "I am sorry, I know so many different languages that I used the wrong one. But I meant to say, Thank you, I would have died. So thank you the both of you."

"Well sure thing, I couldn't leave somebody stranded in the middle of the rain and sleet. But how the heck did you get out there with a stitch of clothing? You should know that this area is famous for it's freak rain storms." Mu said.

Ryu was having to come up with a story that would please this young woman and older man who had to be her father. "I am not from here. I live in the Empire as an acolyte to a temple. I was an apprentice to a Priestess and one of her spells back fired and I was seemingly sent here in a portal." Ryu thought that the excuse was a good one.

"Ah you adept with spells and such are you?" Risho asked.

"Not really sir. I was just beginning my apprenticeship. My skills are very meager. I can probably just start a fire or cool a drink." Ryu replied thinking that he could do more but these people did not have to know.

"Good, I don't like having any unnatural people in my home. So don't be doing anything funny now."

"Oh Papa, don't listen to him... you know I never got your name. I am Mu and this is my father Risho." Mu said starting the introductions.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Ryu, yes it is Ryu."

"That is a nice name. So what are you going to do now? I mean like are you going to go back to find your master?" Mu asked.

"I guess that would be the best thing but I need to know a few things. Like where are we? And how far is it to the Empire? And who is the guardian god here?" Ryu said rattling off many different questions.

"Woah slow down! Here we are in the middle of the forest, with the Empire on the other side of the small ocean. We would have a lot of trading but the small ocean and it's seas have become so violent, no seaworthy craft could transverse it." Mu answered.

"How long would it take to get back there?" Ryu asked still rattling off the questions.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions kid, well we are about six weeks from the coast and to go around the ocean will take months by foot or horse. You could take a boat to skirt the edge of the sea that might cut your time in half but you would have to have a stroke of luck to have a ship to take you that far. Also we have gotten word that there is something in the water that is causing a great number of whirlpools. Traveling has become almost impossible." Risho said finishing.

"And we do have a Guardian Dragon!"Mu said excitedly, "She was not one of the original dragons that were summoned but she has done a great job protecting this continent. I think that if you are wanting to see her you can go to Tamuril with us in a week! You see we are having to go to the market anyway to get supplies and stuff.

"You were out in the rain for-oh!" Mu called out and ran out with her hands over face.

"What's the matter?" Ryu asked Risho after she had run out.

"I think that I will be needing to get you some clothes. Then we will talk about how the hell you got here, all the way from the empire I presume. Here you can use one of these shirts I have in here." Risho said gesturing toward the chest at the edge of the bed then walked out of the room. "You should finish sleeping, you look a bit worse for wear." was Risho's last comment.

Ryu looked down at his naked form and thought to himself, 'Did I real do that badly with my form?' Ryu looked in a floor mirror that was in the corner of the room and thought that the form he had chosen was pretty good. Maybe a bit young for human standards but he thought that he looked nice, healthy and not too short. He had long blue hair , something a bit strange but he liked the look on him. 'Maybe it's my face.' Ryu peered in closer into the mirror and looked at his face. His eyes were a bit unnerving being the blue with the gold rim, but Ryu liked that, he looked at his nose and mouth and made sure that they were not out of place. 'I wonder what I did wrong.'

He then went to the crate and saw that the chest was full of clothing that was just a bit bigger than him made for a young man. 'Hmm, why would then have clothing for someone like my build, when it is obvious that they are the only two living here? Oh well, I guess that I should be thankful, especially when those stupid priests have locked most of my powers. Let's see how much power I can tap, hopefully enough to read the summaries of the people and maybe to have a meager dragon form.'

Ryu concentrated slightly and a series of bluish markings covered part of his back and shoulder, 'Damn, I hope that will be enough.' Quickly that markings faded and Ryu put on some of the clothing that he had found. He then looked at the bed, all that he had gone through had weakened him and he could not reach enough of his power to do much more, so he decided that a quick nap would not harm anyone.

Ryu woke by a faint knocking on his door. "Ryu are you awake? I have finished dinner." Mu's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, and is that an invitation to a meal?" Ryu asked wittily.

"Yes silly, now come on." Mu said as she opened the door.

Ryu was sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes. "Are you coming, or will papa have to eat your meal too?"

"No, I am still a bit tired, and thank you for the clothes. I don't know what I would have done if I had to go around with nigh but the skin on my back." Ryu said before giving a slight bow.

The gesture was lost as Mu's eyes clouded up for a brief moment. She took a little bit to compose herself before saying, "Well you must be hungry, come on."

Mu walked out of the room. Ryu sighed, ' I didn't think that she would be affected by such a statement. But now food!'

Now one must realize that Ryu and most Dragons don't eat regular human or animal food. The Dragons rely on a substance that is called ambrosia, which is lethal to all but dragons for it is a great strength giver and is too much for a normal human. The thing about Ambrosia is that it has very little taste or smell, leaving the experience of eating a much lacking thing. Thus it was caused Dragons not to have created the delicate pallet that humans have and when they do leave their station as god they immediately eat some regular food.

The meal they ate was nice and warming. But to Ryu it was one of the finest repasts that he had ever eaten. Twice in his life time had he ever eaten human food this being the second. But Ryu knew that he had to try to keep his joy from getting to him so he only had four helpings. Risho at one time explained, "My, that time travel must have really taken it out of you, I hope that you like to eat like this all the time! It is good for a young man like yourself to eat all they can so they can grow strong and be healthy."

Once Risho and Ryu had finished their meal Risho started questioning. "So boy, how did you get to that clearing? Mu said that she saw a great flash of light then you were there. And tell me a bit about your background."

Sticking with his previous excuse Ryu explained, " Well as I said I live or lived in the Empire working as an acolyte in the temple that is dedicated to the Great Dragon god. Well I guess that it was today that I was working with one of the Head Priestess who is in charge of all magic usage and discovery. I really don't know what she was doing but something back fired and I was sucked into the portal, and well ... I ended up here. I tried to walk to find out where I was but that storm hit and I was not prepared. I must thank you for saving me."

Mu was listening intently, and Risho seemed to agree with the story that he had come up with. "Well what ever you like or are into you are welcomed to stay here with us, and when we leave for Tamuril you may be able to get a word into the Guardian. She is a kind dragon and might answer your prayers." Risho told him. "But we are working people here and you will have to pull your weight if you want to stay."

"Yes sir, and thank you for letting me stay. I hope that I do not cause to much trouble." Ryu said very politely.

Mu just smiled and went to finish collecting the dishes. "Here this will be my first job, let me help you with those, Mu."

So the two went about cleaning up everything, while Risho went to his spot next to the fireplace and went about reading the weekly journal that he would receive from the town. The burly man went about reading the journal while he contemplated the arrival of the newest member of their household. The story that he told seem convincing enough, because there are a great many mages and sorcerers to be found in the Empire, or so it was said. Also the effect of having so many dragons to watch over the large continent, may be the reason that he was working at a temple. But his name that he had given them; everyone knew of Ryu the Divine Dragon, and Risho thought that there had been a law that left that name to be forbidden to use except in reverence, never for a common child born name. Also, when the man had lived in the Empire, he did not remember blue eyes much less blue/gold eyes as being a common trait among people. This boy, as seemly truthful his story seemed, it didn't not seemed to fit. There was something that was just not right about the whole thing.

While Risho was contemplating over the validity of Ryu's story, the dragon and Mu were in the kitchen washing and drying the dishes. The two were talking amiably, just about everything. Ryu had asked Mu about the guardian dragon of the area, and he was able to get a great deal of information. It seemed that the summoning was done a great deal after his. But there were a few disturbing things that Mu had told him. How were the summoning scrolls and tablets found for summoning a new dragon. He had made sure that he had separated the information among different holy priestess temples and different locations that he had chosen. He knew that summoning a dragon for personal purposes was a danger to everyone. The people out side of the Empire were lucky that they were able to have a summoned dragon that was so kind to her charges. Even Ryu had trouble dealing with Ragnok and Makada and having them put to watch over their area. But who ever had these summoning skills also must have been associated with the ones who were trying to seal him. What ever it meant, nothing good was to come out of it.

"So have you ever seen the guardian dragon, and are there any more for this area?" Ryu asked.

"Well, I have only seen her once , and she has the most beautiful form that I had ever seen in a woman. It is strange though, because I always expected the dragons, well to look like dragons."

"Mu, what you need to know is that dragons have so much magic that they may have different forms." 'Like the one that you are talking to now' Ryu thought to himself. "That form must have been the one that she chose to see you in."

"Maybe, but she was really pretty. Umm, I only really know about our guardian, but I think that there is another big dragon that looks over the whole world. Papa has told me about him. The Divine Dragon was the one who created the Empire and looks over the rest of the world."

Ryu got a bit uncomfortable with how close the topic was getting to himself so he decided to change it. "So do you know how big the area where you live is?"

"No, you should ask papa about that. He has been everywhere, he used to live in the Empire for a while."

"So you have never been to the Empire? So you wouldn't know any of their history?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. So how long have you lived out here in the woods? You and your father seem to live out quite a bit from the rest of society. I would think that it would be hard for only two of you to live so far out, also dangerous." Ryu commented.

"You don't know Papa. He is really strong and has won several tournaments for fighting and with the money that he has won we are able to live out here. Besides it is really nice because we don't have to deal with the sounds and smells of the city, especially the noise. No I don't like the city, but there are a few things that I do like about the city. Like when they have the circus and going to the market. There everyone seems lively."

Mu was going on like a happy

"Well that seems to be nice." Ryu said as they finished their chores. "I think that I am going to retire now. I am really starting to get sleepy. So good night Mu, tell your father that I say good night."

Ryu walked out of the room and headed to the room that he had slept in earlier. He had learned much from the girl. 'I never even realized that the humans would come this far outside of the Empire. I guess that it doesn't help that I have been out of commission for a while. But I can't do much until the rest of my power is unlocked; so until then I guess that I will live like the rest of my charges, this will be interesting...'

Ryu entered his meditative state and relaxed his mind for the night.

Well that is chapter 1 I do hope that you liked it. I thought that having a bit of role reversal would be different in this very Auish story. I hope that you do review! I love reviews! Also I need a beta. I can write but my skills are well... cough... lacking. Okay I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, and reviews make give me incentive! Hint hint... Oh well I am working on the next chapter so stay tuned. Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Oh and thank you to all of you that reviewed and yes I saw that I left a sentence half done. I am really sorry for that! It was really cool, I was happy that I had like four reviews for my first chapter but when I checked this new one it had shot up to TEN! It made me SO happy that I jumped around and ate an apple. And another thing I'm really sorry that it took SO long to update. But don't worry I'm here now. Whether or not that is a good thing has yet to be discussed.

Okay now a bit about this chapter, I am sorry, but I am going to go a bit off subject but I am going to introduce a few new characters. So Ryu isn't going to be in this one that much. I'm still thinking about the next chapter too... So anyway I hope that you like this.

I don't own Breath of Fire or Ryu, but someday! squeaks and runs away as men in black suits come after her Well on with the story!

"Blah"... indicates normal speech

'Blah'... indicates thoughts

"_Blah_"... indicates other creatures speaking

"**Blah**"... indicates Ryu speaking in his 'god' voice, other dragons who are in their dragon form will be shown like this. (**.:note:.** This won't be used till later maybe chapter five or such.)

**Chapter 2**

Deis, the queen of the lesser continent was sitting on her throne listening to the endless complaints and praises, wondering why in the world did she take the throne. Her great-grandfather had been the first ruler of the lesser continent, and at first merely took the land as a barony from the emperor, but then many people started to leave the empire to move to an area that was more spacious and there was little tax.

It was this influx of people in the region that made the emperor think that he had to create a lesser kingdom. So the job was given to her grandfather, and then her father, and strait to her. It did not matter wether you were a boy or a girl the throne went to the next child or cousin or nephew or even grandchild that was the best candidate for the throne. The reasoning still made Deis want to puke.

"Okay, that is enough. I will take my leave and the rest of you will come back tomorrow. Thank you." Deis then lifted herself from her throne and walked off leaving the palace guard and other stewards to deal with the rest of the people.

Deis retired into her chamber and immediately took off the overbearing dress that she had to wear and put on a dress with two slits on the sides and a tight shirt that showed off the curves that she was gifted with. She pulled out her hair that had been pulled to tight and let the deep purple hair cascade down her back. The last thing that the queen pulled on was a pair of boats that supported a raised heel. The one thing that Deis did make sure of, was that she always looked good but also dress with sensibility. (1)

The young woman had been trained in the art of swordsmanship from a very young age. She also was one of the few who was able to get a hold of a hand held pistol that had been made in the Empire. The pistol was made of a dragon scale so that it could withstand the shock of igniting the chrysm core that powered the gun. So rare where these guns that the emperor and the Head Priestess of the shrine to Ryu the Divine Dragon were fabled to be the only two have one. Dragons rarely bestowed their scales to anyone.

So she was bestowed with great power. But she did not like the responsibility that came in the two for one deal. Too many people that needed her to grant them favor and too many that wanted her life so that they may have her power. Political games sometimes were just to much to deal with.

But as it was, Deis decided to take the rest of the day off and she wanted to enjoy her day. Deis called the stable boy to saddle her horse for her. As soon as the horse was ready Deis jumped on and left the palace grounds, leaving all of her guards. She was known for doing that; always being stubborn and always followed her own rules.(2)

The day was a nice one, for the lesser continent at least. The lesser continent was plagued by random freak rain storms that could last a minute or several hours. While she was out it had only rained for a few minutes, but the rest of the day was sunny and relatively warm. Deis loved it when she was able to be out with no one to nag her to do something to meet someone important.

Deis rode without worry into the forest. Her advisors knew that when she got in this mood, they would have to give her some time before they sent soldiers out to find her. "Milord chamberlain! She has left without anyone, should we pursue her immediately? She could get hurt." A soldier asked.

The lord chamberlain Teska said, "No we won't do anything right now. You must remember her wrath the last time that we tried to bring her back to soon. We will wait a few hours then we will set out for her. By that time she should be on her way back."

"As you wish." Th soldier said before he walked away.

The soldier left the main hall and walked into one of the servant halls. At this time of the day the servants were busy with their chores so the hall was empty. The soldier then stole into an unoccupied room, where he went through an amazing transformation. His armor melted into his body and his presence back merely a black shadow. The shadow then reached deep within itself before it pulled out a small glowing purple crystal. The crystal then started to glow brightly and the colors started to change. Among the wall at series of colors were projected and some sort of message came from the crystal. The shadow creature stood there looking at the wall watching the rhythm of the colors as they came from the crystal nodding slightly at the message. The shadow creature then abruptly put the crystal away and then assumed a figure of an obscure servant.

The creature servant left the room and quickly walked out of the palace, scaring several children and animals on the way. They were able to tell the difference in the creature. The shadow quickly left the palace grounds and transformed itself into a crow, before it took off to find the wayward queen.

Deis was still riding when she saw that the sky was starting to change colors. "I guess that I should be getting back. They probably have already sent out the soldiers to come look for me." Deis told herself.

The young queen turned her horse around and started to head back toward the palace.

The shadow creature had been circling for some time trying to find the queen. The light was fading and the creature knew that its time was running out. The shadow creature was starting to get frantic when he finally spotted the queen. It swooped down and hit and knocked Deis off her horse. One moment Deis knew that she was one her horse and the next she was laying on her back on the ground. 'What the hell?'

"_Queen Deisss_! _I have come to dispossse of you in the name of the Crysssston! Now you will die!" _The creature announced before it jumped toward the queen.

Deis sat there still stunned from the fall and the fact that some strange creature was now about to kill her. The seconds seemed to stretch on as Deis sat there with a lock of horror on her face. The creature was about to reach the young queen when a blast of light pink light captured the creature. The shadow creature could be heard giving off a high pitched scream as it was destroyed.

Deis's mind was reeling at what was happening. From the light a beautiful woman walked out. "Deis, queen of this realm that this one watches over, you are uninjured." The woman said more as a statement rather than genuine concern.

Deis's mind was befuddled, was still in shock from what happened and now this appearance of this other celestial being was starting to give her a headache. Deis sat their for a minute trying to think just who was this savior, that is when it hit her, "Uh... wait are you the Guardian? Mikasha!"

"Yes thy statement is correct. This one has come to you because this one must convey a message to thee. The Great Dragon is amoung men now and you must tell him that this one is waiting for him. This one does not know if The Great Dragon is aware of this one's presence in the world. This one would like to greet The Great Dragon and help him in his journey. Please when you meet him give him this message. " Mikasha said as she started to fade out.

"Wait how will I know him? I have never even heard of this Divine Dragon!"

"His aura will tell you. This one hopes that you do not fail, for remember that the Great Dragon's wrath has saved this world once and has the power to destroy the world also."

"Mikasha!" Deis tried to call but the dragon was gone. Deis slumped to the ground, in awe and surprise. Never before did she think that she would meet the dragon guardian herself, and now she was doing something for the dragon. "Wait, since when did I become a damn messenger!" Deis said in a brief anger.

Deis looked up and saw the light was fading and Deis knew that she had better get back. The young queen lifted herself off of the ground and collected her the things that she had dropped. "Damn that horse. He got spooked, and ran off. I am not going to go and walk the rest of the way back."

Deis made one more sweep of the area, when her eyes fell upon a small crystal that was lying in the place were the shadow creature had been destroyed. "What is this?" Deis went and picked up the crystal. She looked over the amethyst crystal with a keen eye of one that is used to jewels. The crystal was in perfect proportions; she had never seen a crystal with no blemish or flaw, if it were no such an ordinary crystal the crystal would be worth a great deal.

Deis put the crystal in her pocket and then went to fetch her wandering horse.

The sun had just set when Deis's guard found her. The guard was a bit worried and asked her about it when they saw that her clothes were dirty and that her long hair was messed up. She just snapped at them and told them to hurry because she wanted to get home and take a nice long shower.

One week after Deis's fateful meeting with the Guardian, the great festival was taking place. The festival had started out of respect for their Guardian who was the one who actually made it possible for humans to live on the lesser continent. The festival was once just a ceremony that was held but then more and more of the inhabitants wanted to come and see it so the ceremony grew into a full fledged festival. Now people brought their best wares and acrobats and singers and bards and musicians and pretty much everyone else came to the festival. In recent years a Tournament to the strongest had started up. Deis always was there to watch some of the tournament and she was one of the main persons in the festival, aside from the priestess that come from the main land to recite the prayers and such. Much of the ceremony left Deis tired and very bored, but it was just another part of her job that she had to deal with.

The Tournament had become rather famous because of the great prize payout that was given and many of the best fighters in the area came. Before the small sea had become so wild many fighters had come from the empire

It was a week before Deis felt anything of what the Guardian was talking about. Deis was in the middle of her meeting with the leading food producers of the lesser continent. They were complaining of the thing that plagued the area, the freak storms. The farmers could not predict what to do and thus some of the crops were given too much water while others were damaged from hail and sleet. "Here why don't you try to grow you plants inside and then regulate the amount of water that each of the crops will get. Then the storms won't ravage the crops and you can continue to produce crops. How does that sound." Deis suggested and almost surprised herself by the ingenuity of her plan.

"But your highness, we do not have the means to build these large crop homes. We are not that prosperous." One farmer said as the others nodded their heads.

"Okay the kingdom will pay for the construction, but you then will lower the prices of the crops that you will grow. I am then going to up the tax on the rest of the people to pay for this. There the pro-...!" Deis stopped as something registered in her mind. He was there! Deis could feel that the Divine dragon had indeed come! The feeling that she was getting was so powerful that is was almost overloading her senses. "I'm sorry I must leave you now, but I will have the agreement written up so we can try that plan. Now you are welcomed to stay, just talk to my advisors. But I am sorry that I must leave you now." Deis then stood up and walked out of the room leaving a few dumbfounded farmers.

Deis was trying to get back to her room so that she could change so she could go and find the Divine Dragon but since it was the feast to the Guardian she was stopped every step that she took for people who want to praise her and send her good tidings for hopes of having high favor with the kingship for the coming year. It wasn't until she called her guard to walk with her that she was able to get away from everyone. 'I really hate being queen.'

Deis quickly fetched and donned her clothing before she headed back to the city. Her guard asked her, "Would you like use to accompany you?"

Deis was about to say no when she thought of their usefulness. "Yes I would like your company. But hurry there is someone that I must meet!"

Deis walked out of the palace unobstructed now with her guard and they walked into the city.

Ryu, Mu, Risho walked into the city, with their horse behind them. "Wow this city is large." Ryu commented, truly surprised that a city so large was made on the continent that he had deemed rather unliveable. Ryu had once seen the land and scouted it out to make sure that he didn't have to spread out the dragon's territory but when he last checked this place was like a torrent of weather and misfortune. That is why he didn't have anyone there, he had thought that surely humans would not want to live there. Apparently he had been wrong. 'Humans are rather amazing creatures.' Ryu thought to himself.

"Well let's get going." Risho said to the two as they plunged strait into the Great festival to the Guardian.

Number notes:

(1) Think of Deis in number four when they are in the dream realm. And for those who don't remember or know, I strongly suggest that you get all the games because they are really good.

(2) Okay remember that this is really AU and Deis is going to be very tomboyish so, yeah.

Okay I know that this chapter is really short, but I kinda needed it to be so that I can get back to Ryu and their part. I think that I have one more person that I need to introduce before I can get back to the main story. But don't worry I will get back to Ryu and company! Well I hope that you like this and please Read and Review. Oh I also need to know who do you want to be brought in next? I was thinking Rei and yes I know that I am sorta splicing them but it's my story. But I was willing to bring Nina in. It is up to you, so now you have to Review if you want to have a say. So remember I like reviews and they help me get motivated and this is sorta like a corporation. Also does anyone out there who is reading this know how to play the harmonica? Because if you can then I need HELP! But I am getting better. Aaah... well anyway laters.

P.S.- I think that I might have the next chapter up with in a week or two or longer depends or my writer's block. Sorry about the slowness, I'm like a turtle that way.

currently Green Cheesecake


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah I don't own Breath of Fire, But dang I really wish I did, I'd be rolling in the dough.

"Blah" Normal speech

'Blah' Thoughts

'_Blah_' Other creatures speaking

"**Blah**" Dragons in their dragon form kinda think of it was the great commanding voice and Ryu speaking when he goes all god-like(.:Note:. It won't be used just yet, but when I do use it they you all will be ready. Okay!)

The Great Festival had a great number of attractions, one being that there was a free market for all to buy and sell their wares. Many would go to that because for that week all goods that were bought and sold held no tax. The second thing was the many entertaining people and different shows that would be there, like exotic animals that had come from most would only see on the Larger continent, acrobats and clowns would please all who watched. There was also the Tournament of Champions that was held. Many a strong man and mage would come and fight to hold the title along with the awesome prize, something that would be presented to them by the Guardian herself. Each year the gift was different and not even the Queen herself knew what would be given. That was the main attraction of the Great Festival, for each wanted to meet the Guardian or see her.

This was to be Rei's first tournament, and he was greatly excited. Rei from the very noble grass runner tribe, but the thing was that he wasn't very good at physical work. His mind was made for the magics. It was for that, that he was always looked down on, even by his family. He decided that this would be the tournament where he could prove that he could be a warrior too. So the young grass runner trained hard and studied magic to a great extent, and now it was the time that he would see the fruit of his labors.

Rei had been in the city for a while looking at all of the wares and was awed by the sheer number of people that had in fluxed into the city. Never the less his mind was set on winning, so the very morning of the tournament Rei was probably the first guy in line to sign up. The young woman that was taking down the names took all his information and looked Rei up and down. Rei was a bit embarrassed when she asked him, "Are you sure that you want to do this? You look a bit small even by normal standards."

"I will be fine!" Rei said as he walked off in a huff.

As Rei walked off he did not notice the people that were coming his way until he ran into them. With a thump he fell to the ground and immediately started apologizing. A hand reached down and helped him up. "It's okay, you just looked a little flustered. Next time just watch where you are going." The person who was helping him up said.

Rei looked at the person and noticed that he was a young man, or adolescent much like himself. But that was not thing that he was most surprised about. Rei saw the aura that this young man was giving off and the energy seemed to just leak of the stranger. Jumping out of his reverie Rei said, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching. Sorry."

"Come on Ryu, papa won't get a part in the Tournament!" the girl from behind a large man said.

"Well I must be going." the young man Ryu said.

"Okay, have a good day." Rei then walked off, muttering about how much of an idiot he was.

(Break, change to watching Ryu and others)

"Okay, now tell me, that was a wind runner right? What are they doing here on the lesser continent?" Ryu asked after the encounter with Rei.

"Well a group of them actually came with the first settlers and so there is now a group of wind runners, but these are even stronger than the ones who live on the main land because the area around here is much harsher. Hey but come to think of it, that wind runner didn't look all that impressive; I wonder if he signed up for the tournament? Anyway, are you going to sign up for the Tournament? You seem like you could fight, you should at least try it. Maybe you could win a few rounds or so." Risho said.

'_I could probably could destroy the continent, if I had use of all of my powers, but this tournament wouldn't hurt anyone.'_ "Sure, I'll try it." Ryu said jovially.

"But you need to be careful, both of you. Ryu are you sure that you can handle it?" Mu asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry. If I find that I can't compete well enough then I will pull out. Okay?"

"That's the spirit! Now come on." Risho said steering the dragon toward the sign up tent.

(Change of scene)

Deis had been wandering around the city trying to find the dragon, but so far she had had no luck. "HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND ONE MAN!" Deis finally called out in anger.

"Your highness, have you checked the Tournament grounds yet? Maybe the person that you are looking for is going to be part of a tournament?" One solider tried to offer, but was shot down.

"No, you IDIOT, why would he want to fight with a bunch of smelly ordinary men! To think that he would degrade himself!" Deis yelled. Somewhere by the registration table Ryu sneezed.

"Umm excuse me your Highness, who exactly are we looking for?" Another guard asked.

"We are looking for the re-... ahem... you don't need to know. Just walk with me and we will find him! No questions!" Deis said. She walked off and left her guards thinking 'how the heck did my wife ever talk me into this job?"

But by now Deis really did have all the right to be mad, when she set out it was late morning, now the sun was starting to set and she had been all round the city, from the wharfs and the smelly sailors to the noble's quarters in the palace and back again to the main gate to see if he was meandering around the Festival. Still she had not found him. There was only one part of the city that she had not checked and that was because she had a total belief that the Great Divine Dragon would not be entering a mere human tournament. What reason would he have to go? Still it bothered her that she had not been able to find him. Deis looked back into the sky and saw that the sun was still dropping farther and everyone would be going back to their inns and tents to be ready for tomorrow as it was the start of the Tournament. 'Crap, I have to be there too, don't I?' "Okay men, let's go, maybe tomorrow he will attend the Tournament, and I need my beauty sleep, lets head back." Deis said giving in. "There is always tomorrow."

So in one large group the soldiers and their queen went back to their palace.

(Change of scene)

"Okay here we are, I made reservations three months ago so that we might have a nice hotel to stay at. So welcome to the Dragon's Lyre!" Risho said as they entered the tavern and inn.

"Wow papa, this is a lot better than that one that we had last year." Mu exclaimed.

"I know, I made sure that that 'incident' didn't happen again." Risho said with a bit of a shutter. "Anyway, let's get settled."

"Okay" Mu said in a happy voice.

"So could we get some food? My stomach is starting to complain." Ryu asked.

"Sure, look there are some seats at back there." Risho said pointing to a table near the corner of the room.

Risho ushered the two toward the table, when some clapping came from the rest of the room. The three turned around and saw an elderly man had walked in carrying a lyre and a staff that was greatly engraved upon. He sat down on a chair that was left near the fire. Ryu asked "Who is that?"

"Oh papa you didn't tell me that a versifier was going to be here! Ryu for your question, a versifier is a person who goes around collecting the best stories and then he or she goes around to different inns and performs for the patrons. They get a good deal of money and they receive free meals and lodging at the inn. It is a pretty good profession, the only problem is that you have to be able to get new good stories. Also most versifiers also know how to juggle or play an instrument, some ever sing their ballads. But we are very lucky, there are only a few here in the lesser continent. Wait Ryu have you never seen a versifier? I've heard that there are a great number on the larger continent."

'Crap, what should I tell her?' "Actually, I was in the temple since a was a small boy, I might have seen one before I could remember, so I guess that this could be like my first time!" Ryu explained to Mu and Risho. 'Yeah go Ryu! They'll fall for that.' Ryu thought confidently.

"That is too bad, is must have been horrible at that temple! Well you should enjoy all you can while it lasts!" Mu exclaimed.

"Yeah."

Risho looked at the boy that had seemly fallen into their home wondering how much did either of them now about this Ryu character. So far he had seemed a trustworthy young man but how long will it last? 'Well I can test that tomorrow in the Tournament. I hope my suspicions are just suspicions.' "Come on papa, let's get a seat closer to the versifier!" Mu said pulling her father's massive arm.

"Okay I'm coming."

Risho lumbered over to the seats that Ryu had saved for the two and settled into the chair absorbing the heat from the fire. Mu was watching intently as the versifier juggled six tomatoes that the inn keeper had brought out. "Wow, I wish that I had that kind of hand-eye cordination."

"Well, it is more about the timing, I think, and it really matters how you throw your objects, like if you were juggling a watermelon and an apple the timing changes as does the force that you throw each one with." Ryu answered most astutely.

"You seem to know a lot about it, but can you back that up with actually doing it? Hey, Hey..." Risho said to Ryu before calling out to the versifier. "My friend here wants to try juggling those tomatoes. Do you think that he can try?"

"Why certainly. Well young man?" The versifier started.

Ryu was blushing, and as he walked up there is turned around and glared at Risho. He said to the versifier, "Okay don't get your hopes up, I'm not very good. Lucky that you are using tomatoes, that is what I learn on."

Ryu picked up three of the tomatoes, and very expertly started to juggle them. Then what seemed to be magic a fourth tomatoes was being juggled. The versifier looked impressed, "Well I would say that you have practiced quite a bit before. You have some real talent."

"Thank you." Ryu said still blushing as all the patrons were clapping. He walked back to the others when the Versifier announced his next act. "I am going to be performing the Dragons' Lament. This is an old one from the Empire, it is not well known but when I heard it I just knew that I had to keep it in my inventory for all of my audiences."

Mu nudged Ryu's ribs saying, "Have you heard this one?"

"I think I might have, when I was little you know. I might remember bits and phrases of it." Ryu said as he watched the Versifier pull out a silver flute of very high quality.

The music started, such a sweet soothing sound that touched everyone's soul. Mu closed her eyes and watched as images floated in her mind. The sound was so delicate, yet everyone could feel the sorrow in it. Well that is, everyone but Ryu. His mind was racing, "_How did the humans learn the song of the Dragnets! The Dragnets were the only ones that were trusted with those tunes, they are the power ups to the Dragons. Only a few Dragnets where ever in existence and they guarded their power well. So much has happened... I have to leave... my power is starting to grow and soon the others will start to feel it._"

He stood up and went back to their rooms. The walls were thick so much of the sound was muffled. Ryu could still feel the song and it's effects but he was far enough away that it would not effect him. Ryu went back to think how many Dragnets were in existence when he went to sleep the second time. He had put a family of the Dragnets to be part of the Great Temple. Ryu also remembered that Suien and Makada had a Dragnet each. The problem with just teaching the songs of the Dragons to just anyone is that in the end the family or person that plays the song belongs to that Dragon in the after life. For most it was okay because being a vassal to a Dragon was a sought for position. But if that person who plays those songs then their soul was split to serve all those who had heard the song. "I have to talk to him."

"Talk to who?" Mu said from the door way.

"Oh the Versifier, I think I want to hear that song again. I just wasn't feeling to good so I decided that I should lay down for a bit." Ryu said lying through his teeth.

"Okay you rest for bit. I'm going to go back and finish watching the performance. Do you want me to talk to the chef so that you can still have dinner?"

"Yes please. Thanks Mu."

Mu walked out and shut the door, leaving Ryu alone. Ryu got up and went to the window. All day he kept feeling that someone was wanting to talk to him. You see all Dragons had that ability, they could always know when someone was praying to them or needing their help for something. Even Ryu in his weakened stated could sense the peoples prayers. Ryu jumped out of the window and headed back into the city.

Okay you guys, so I promised it here it is. Okay it is sorta short but I don't think that it is too bad. This is only part one so there will be a part two after this. So Please keep the reviews coming and I will try to keep updating. Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night.


End file.
